King of The Looney Tunes Houston City Twister
by isaac.nimmo
Summary: When Bugs discovers that the trailer Plucky grew up in is still available, he wants Plucky to move out of the house and back into the trailer, Bugs and Lola have a fight where Lola accuses Bugs of being cold and repressed after the fight, Bugs learns that a tornado is heading for the trailer park. It's up to him Buster and Babs to save his girlfriend and Buster's best friend


[Bugs Bunny's house in the upper middle class suburbs of Houston, Texas Bugs Bunny is in the kitchen he yawns and poured some coffee as Daffy Duck wearing Lola Bunny's robe through Bugs' blurred vision he thinks Daffy Duck is Lola Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

Morin, Lola Bunny.

[Bugs Bunny proceeds to kiss Daffy Duck thinking he's Lola Bunny]

DAFFY DUCK

Morin Bugs Bunny.

[Bugs Bunny quickly realizes that he was going to kiss Daffy Duck and squirts himself with a water sprayer and rubs his eyes]

BUGS BUNNY

Whoa, I called you Lola Bunny and I'm not even bathed yet.

[Bugs Bunny puts on a winter coat]

DAFFY DUCK

I'm sorry, Bugs Bunny.

[Daffy Duck reaches into the laundry basket and finds orange shorts and a empty laser pistol holster]

BUGS BUNNY

What are you touching, these are Buster Bunny's personal shorts and his laser gun holster, you shouldn't be really messing around.

DAFFY DUCK

Whoa there, some of it's move and some of that is Plucky Duck's.

BUGS BUNNY

(to Lola Bunny)

Would you look at what your number one acquaintance had done, Daffy's got his cloths and Plucky Duck's cloths spinning around in Buster Bunny's cloths and his unmentionables.

LOLA BUNNY

Yeah, that's scandalous, where's my coffee.

[soon, Buster Bunny enters the room wearing a bathrobe, his laser gun is in the strap]

BUSTER BUNNY

It's that weekly event, laundry day and...

[Buster Bunny looks at Bugs Bunny who has his orange shorts]

BUSTER BUNNY (CONT'D)

Bugs Bunny you know very well that's my shorts.

[Buster Bunny take his orange shores then puts it on then he takes his red shirt and walks off Porky Pig elters in looking through]

DAFFY DUCK

Oh, six A.M. and already Buster Bunny ain't right Bugs Bunny.

BUGS BUNNY

Damn it, Daffy.

PORKY PIG

Bugs, ju-ju-just a heads up, some of those cloths Hampton J. Pig

[later that morning a doorbell rings and Bugs Bunny answers it, it's Yosemite Sam as a bank worker]

YOSEMITE SAM

Is there a Plucky Duck living here?

BUGS BUNNY

Who wants to know

YOSEMITE SAM

Houston Central Bank, Plucky Duck bought a trailer park, it was Shiney Pines Trailer Park, but as soon Pluck Duck bought it he renamed it Plucky Pines Trailer Park and you also in debt around 6,000 dollars.

BUGS BUNNY

You must have that wrong Plucky Duck is a kid and he owns no trailer park

YOSEMITE SAM

So he lives here

BUGS BUNNY

Don't play mind checkers with me, Yosemite Sam. I'm not in the mood

[Yosemite Sam draws out his twin Ruger Sixes and aims at Bugs Bunny]

Yosemite Sam

Look we're both reasonable people

[Bugs Bunny reaches for a Colt M4A1 Carbine with 11.5 barrel and SOPMOD configuration]

BUGS BUNNY

You saied, Yosemite Sam

YOSEMITE SAM

Tha bank shows a trailer park was bought by Plucky Duck now owner of Plucky Pines Trailer Park.

BUGS BUNNY

That can't be right Plucky used to live in a trailer but his parents took a flight to Turkey with Hampton J. Pig parents, both Plucky's parents and Hampton's parents died in the Ataturk Airport attack, Plucky Duck grief-banged Marcia the Martian and the sex was so wild the trailer tipped over and told Daffy Duck everything

YOSEMITE SAM

Sir, if you're callin' me a liar, you better be have something bigger than a Ruger Security Six.

BUGS BUNNY

(shows his Colt M4 Carbine)

Colt M4 Carbine.

[Yosemite Sam drops his twin Ruger Security Six]

YOSEMITE SAM

Y'all have a nice day.

[Yosemite Sam picks up his twin Ruger Security Six and walks off Bugs Bunny closes the door and later that day Lola Bunny is with Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Porky Pig, Hamton J. Pig, Marcia Martian, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner,]

LOLA BUNNY

...So they asked me to teach German, and I said "nein," which I thought meant yes.

DAFFY DUCK

But it turns out, "nein" means no, witch spoiler alert; Lola Bunny dashed a big opportunity.

[Lola Bunny opens the door and Bugs Bunny is there as well as Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny,]

BUGS BUNNY

Plucky, why are you Marcia and Daffy still living here.

PLUCKY DUCK

Because we have nowhere else to live I mean the trailer is tipped over

DAFFY DUCK

Why do you ask.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, Yosemite Sam came by from the Houston Central Bank, and he said you still got a trailer there, he also said that you just bought said trailer park and renamed it.

PLUCKY DUCK

No I don't, it tipped over when me and Marcia was doing it.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody.

BUGS BUNNY

But it's still there.

PLUCKY DUCK

No, it tipped over!

DAFFY DUCK

Bugs, are you a deaf despicable rabbit, it tipped over while Plucky and Marcia was doing it.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody.

BUSTER BUNNY

Plucky, let me try to explain this peer to peer. I have a root beer can.

[Buster Bunny tips over the root beer can]

BUSTER BUNNY (CONTD)

I tip it over. Now, is it still there?

PLUCKY DUCK

Me and Marcia can't live in a root beer can unless we shrink us to size but me and Marica can live in a trailer, but we don't have a trailer because the trailer tipped over while I was have sex with Marcia! Also I bought it out of pity of everyone who was there that night.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody

LOLA BUNNY

Bugs, that trailer is not lievable, all that remains is broken dishes and tainted pre marriage sex dreams.

BUGS BUNNY

Well, clean it Lola Bunny, in fact update it to the present day, install state of the air heating, air conditioning, even install a 2016 television with 4K resolution with PS4, Xbox One S and even the Genie HD DVR Directv Receiver.

LOLA BUNNY

Bum-Bum, If they had an air purifier that purifies tainted dreams, Japan would have sided with the Allies and Asian Care Cleaners' would still be at an all time high in sales.

[Bugs Bunny's house, outside, day Buster Bunny is working on Bugs Bunny's Ford F-450 as Elmer Fudd, Marvin Martian, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Plucky Duck, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot watch]

SKIPPY SQUIRREL

Hey Buster, whatcha doin.

WAKKO WARNER

And what are you wrenching?

YAKKO WARNER

Hope your wrenching a rack for your laser gun because it'll look like you really represent Texas' new constitutional carry law.

BUSTER BUNNY

It's a hook and it's for Plucky's trailer, Babsy, Bugs and I are going to to untip it and update it to the highest 21st century standard of living, you want you can come along.

SLAPPY SQUIRREL

Here's a fact, You know how the Egyptians un-tipped the pyramids after Marvin's Instant Martians built them the wrong way and without the use of cartoon bombs or ACME mallets, don't you? With a winch, a cinder block, 50,000 Hebrew slaves and 42,000 Instant Martians, lucky we have more advanced technology to untip structures including the use of mechanical hands?

ELMER FUDD

I can get you a FBI van fwom the FBI gawage because it's good fow pushing but thewe awe buwwdozews but they keep those wocked up.

MARVIN MARTIAN

Oh, I'd be more than happy to lend my Marian Maggot to you Buster Bunny it'll untip that trailer faster than you can say Instant Martian.

BUSTER BUNNY

Look, I have a wrench and Bugsy's Ford F-450 if any of you would like to help me that's great, if you don't, stay out of my way.

Daffy DUCK

Tina, I'm going with Buster Bunny and his pals to wrench a trailer you wanna come along.

TINA RUSSO

Sorry sug, I get to anchor Newstime Live Weather, There's high winds, might be a tornado, this could be the disaster I've been waiting for since the Fort Hood tornado disaster on May 11, 1953, and the Texas Tornado Disaster of 1992 and the 2000 Fort Worth Tornado Disaster and Slappy you made a cartoon based off the deadliest tornado in Texas state history, three years later, so keep your figures crossed.

SLAPPY SQUIRREL

6/11 and three years later I starred in Walter J. Wolf-nado in 1956, directed by Anthony C. Ferrante, who also made Sharknado in 2013 and it's sequel Sharknado 2: The Second One in 2014, Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! in 2015 and Sharknado: The 4th Awakens in 2016 also Skippy Squirrel came with me Sharknado and all three sequels.

PLUCKY DUCK

Here's a fact, Texas is well known for being the Republican California,Texas's pro-gun rights law, Houston, Texas is the Los Angeles, Republican and Texas is a Tornado Alley state where you can get swooped up and end up in a girl's arms.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody.

WAKKO WARNER

So come on let's go tip a trailer right side up

[Plucky Pines Trailer Park, Buster Bunny drives in with Bugs Bunny,Hampton J. Pig, Marvin Martian, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel and of course Yakko, Wakko and Dot ]

BUSTER BUNNY

Here's a fact, trailer parks are your largest consumers of propane, behind school buses, crematoriums, and water heating.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody.

Hampton J. Pig

Pretty trailers, too bad my parents died in the Ataturk Airport Attack and before that my cousin in the San Bernardino attack and that OSU attack most of victims were pigs too

SLAPPY SQUIRREL

I'm telling you, these terrorist attacks are getting worse after the last one, you know back in my day there was segregation between white people and colored people and after 9/11 no one had passed a segregation bill that would segregate non Muslim people and Muslim people and cast the Muslims away and never hear from them again.

BUSTER BUNNY

Well Slappy, not all terror attacks get worse after the last and the Jim Crow laws were favored by Democrats of the South and i'm a conservative but terrorists it's not like the 1940s where we interme the Japaneses and we said sorry to them but if Cuba can spy on foreign neighborhoods we can do it too.

MARVIN MARTIAN

Well Plucky, knew what he was doing and I think personally it's good deal, fifty dollars a month, you can have college kids living here doing their frat practices, you get them collage girl's breasts jiggling around every way get them engaged in a drinking game and what not, and nothing but trash.

YAKKO WARNER

Goodnight everybody.

[at Plucky Duck's tipped over trailer Yakko Warner is at the driver's seat as Buster Bunny, Bugs Bunny, Hampton J. Pig, Marvin Martian, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel Wakko Warner and Dot Warner are behind the trailer Buster Bunny and Bugs Bunny are seen hooking up the trailer to the Ford F-450]

BUSTER BUNNY

Okay, Yakko crank up the wrench.

BUGS BUNNY

Come on, Yakko, do it so Daffy and Plucky and get the hell out of my home

[Yakko Warner cranks the wrench but the Ford F-450 goes backwards and on top on the now upside down trailer then Buster Bunny puts some wooden boards and he gets out of the way]

BUSTER BUNNY

Alright let's do it

[Yakko drives down the boards and off]

BUSTER BUNNY (CONT'D)

Keep going, keep going Yakko, use the momentum.

(to Bugs Bunny)

So Bugsy, you still thinking about Plucky Duck and Daffy Duck to "get the hell out of your home"

[the trailer is flipped right side up and Yakko Warner waves as everyone cheers until Yakko Warner crashes into another trailer and tips that one over]

YAKKO WARNER

Whoops.

BUSTER BUNNY

What are you Yakko, Little Miss Whoops. You're just lucky that Plucky Duck owns this trailer park.

[everyone gets in the Ford F-450 and drives off Back at Bugs Bunny's home Lola Bunny, Plucky Duck and Marcia Maritan are watching TV]

PLUCKY DUCK

Do you think Pat Sajak is a sexy, Lola Bunny, I still think Marcia Martian is sexy?

MARCIA MARTIAN

Sexy, what about Rallo Tubbs, he's sexy.

LOLA BUNNY

Get out of my mind, Plucky Duck and Marcia Martian.

[Bugs Bunny walks in]

BUGS BUNNY

Hey, there, Plucky Duck, Marcia Martian, Lola Bunny.

LOLA BUNNY

Hey, Bugs Bunny. What have you been doing all afternoon?

BUGS BUNNY

Oh, this and that. Hey, Plucky Duck, here's a thought; wouldn't you like to have your own room or a trailer?

PLUCKY DUCK

Well sure I would. I'd also like Lola Bunny to have a date with Pat Sajak but I don't see what good it'd do since I don't even have my own room.

BUGS BUNNY

You know, if that trailer wasn't tipped over you'd have more than just your own room you'd have a trailer, hell a whole trailer park I heard that Montana Max can build a special trailer for the owner or owners one that stands out from the rest of the trailers.

LOLA BUNNY

Bugs Bunny, What are you driving at?

BUGS BUNNY

The trailer's not tipped over anymore. The guys and I took care of could move in there tomorrow if you want.

PLUCKY DUCK

Why are you doing this to us!

[Plucky Duck runs into Bugs Bunny's den]

BUGS BUNNY

You're welcome.

LOLA BUNNY

Bugs Bunny, how could you? You are practically pushing him out the door.

BUGS BUNNY

Sometimes you gotta stop vomiting in the baby bird's mouth and kick her out of the nest.

LOLA BUNNY

That's a very clever analogy one that delivers a "goodnight everybody", but you know from our own sidewalk that we are constantly raking up those little dried-up bird babies. Plucky Duck is not ready yet.

[Lola Bunny opens the door to find Plucky Duck playing Gears of War 4 Plucky Duck pauses the game]

LOLA BUNNY

Oh, pumpkin. Are you alright?

PLUCKY DUCK

I'm sorry I lost it, Lola Bunny but I thought I never had to go back to that trailer.

LOLA BUNNY

Well you don't have too, Not until you are good and ready.

PLUCKY DUCK

Did you know I was the first in my family to buy the trailer park I grew up in?

LOLA BUNNY

No, I did not know that.

PLUCKY DUCK

And I'm not stopping there. I have dreams, Lola Bunny. I want to own the biggest trailer park corporation. I know I'd be good. I believe I could be the youngest duck to own a multinational trailer park corporation, we're talking United States, Canada, Mexico, Britain, the EU even all the nations of Central America and South America.

LOLA BUNNY

Those are big ol' dreams.

PLUCKY DUCK

I'm shooting for a star, Lola Bunny. And you know what? I'll be okay at my Plucky Pines, 'cause you can see the same stars over that trailer that you can see right here...well, at night. Plus I'm now the last Duck family member and my dream girl is critical to keep the family running; and I have Marcia Martian as plan B, mix her family with my family.

[Bugs' house, living room Plucky Duck had packed up everything along with Hampton J Pig's stuff Porky Pig's stuff and Daffy Duck's stuff]

LOLA BUNNY

Okey-dokey. Well, you're all packed up now. Guess you better start your good-byes. We want to get on the road before that Dr. Demento starts stinking up the airwaves.

PLUCKY DUCK

Good-bye, Tasmanian Devil you always finished up Hampton J. Pig leftovers

Hampton J. Pig

Oh, he looks so sad, Plucky.

PLUCKY DUCK

Show me that smile, now. Come on. That's my boy.

BUGS BUNNY

Good-bye, Plucky Duck...and Daffy Duck.

BUSTER BUNNY

Goodbye, Plucky. I want you to know I never read Marcia Martian's diary, even though you secretly suspected that Babs Bunny did on April 18, 2016.

PLUCKY DUCK

I was wrong to doubt you, Buster Bunny.

BUSTER BUNNY

That's okay.

BABS BUNNY

Oh so now you tell Plucky that it was me.

PLUCKY DUCK

Oh, Bugs Bunny I just wanted to tell you you've been like a father to me…

BUGS BUNNY

and I just wanted to tell you...Here, let me give you my card, Hold on to that. That'll get you a twenty five percent discount on all your propane needs.

PLUCKY DUCK

Lucky, lucky me!

LOLA BUNNY

Plucky , honey, why don't you go out and wait in the car, you can sit in the front seat if you want?

[Lola Bunny takes Plucky Duck and walks him out then he walks to Bugs Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

What? That card is just like cash.

LOLA BUNNY

Did you even happen to notice that Plucky was crying when he left here?

BUGS BUNNY

Well, when isn't he crying? He cries at weddings, he cries at funerals, there's no rhyme or reason to it. I spent six hours tipping up her trailer yesterday. My back hurts. You don't see me crying.

LOLA BUNNY

No, I don't, but I wish I did. I mean, come on, honey a member of your family is saying good-bye.

BUGS BUNNY

Plucky Duck, Daffy Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Marcia Martian and Porky Pig are not family, They are company. If they was family I wouldn't have to double-knot the belt on my bathrobe just to get a midnight snack.

YAKKO WARNER (O.S)

Goodnight everybody.

LOLA BUNNY

Well, that is your problem, Bugs Bunny. Plucky Duck and Daffy Duck loves you, and you have no emotion for both of them at all and Hampton J. Pig and Porky Pig you have different relations but what about Marcia Martin and Marvin Martian?

BUGS BUNNY

I've got plenty of emotions. I was afraid she was going to hug me, I was worried she wouldn't leave, and I was happy when it was over.

LOLA BUNNY

Well, I don't know how anyone is supposed to know what you're feeling sitting there like a clueless block of wood. That is what you are sometimes...a blockhead.

BUGS BUNNY

A blockhead? Now, that's hitting below the belt.

LOLA BUNNY

Well, I am sorry but sometimes you make me wonder what the hell is wrong with you.

BUGS BUNNY

Oh, really? Well, speaking of hell, if I wasn't so in control of my emotions, I'd be inclined to say that's the sort of place you should consider making a visit towards!

[Lola Bunny gasps]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

Oh and this.

[Bugs Bunny slaps Lola Bunny across the face then Lola Bunny kicks Bugs Bunny in his knee and Lola Bunny walks to the door and slams it then Bugs Bunny limps to the door and slams it even harder then Lola Bunny slams the car door then slams the door shut and Lola Bunny drives off]

BUGS BUNNY

Buster and Babs, I'm very sorry you had to hear that. I just lost my grip, and I spoke and did in a way that a boyfriend should never, ever speak to his girlfriend.

BUSTER BUNNY

Me and Babsy can't hear the TV Bugs.

[Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny are sitting in front of the TV and we cutto the TV to a Fox News Alert report on the tornado

Wolf Spritzer

Welcome to Newstime Live, we start with breaking news in Houston; sightings of tornadoes on the city and suburbs it is unclear how many people had died or was injured but property damage is rampant we go to Tina Russo for more information

[Tina Russo is reporting at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club with Walter Bunny and Patricia Bunny during a windy storm]

TINA RUSSO

Thanks Wolf, the National Weather Service has issued a tornado watch for the Hill County area. As for air traffic the Houston George Bush Intercontinental Airport had canceled all flights. Residents are being advised to not fly any aircraft not even a spaceship, that's you Marvin Martian and this is not a test. Newstime Live doesn't play those kind of games also, Residence are also being advised to be on the lookout for tornados especially if you live in a trailer park because, as we all know from history; trailer parks can be hell in a tornado.

BUSTER BUNNY

Hey, isn't that funny, Bugs Bunny? 'Cause you sort of told your girlfriend Lola Bunny to go to hell, right?

BABS BUNNY

Then, they say on TV that, in a twister a trailer park is hell and that's where your girlfriend going.

[meanwhile Lola Bunny is driving with Plucky Duck, Daffy Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Marcia Martian and Porky Pig as several tornados touch downs we cut to Bugs' house dark clouds gathers around as Bugs Bunny insert batteries in his flashlight and Buster Bunny loads a laser clip and attaches a flashlight/laser sight on his laser gun Calamity Coyote is installing two giant gloves on top of a 2016 Honda Accord]

BUGS BUNNY

There's ne need to panic Buster and Babs, Me telling my girlfriend to go to hell will not be the last words the two of us exchange, now You and I will just drive to the trailer park, pick up Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Marvin Martian and return without incident and in case I'm incapacitated for any reason, do you know how to revive a rabbit's heart with a downed power line?

BUSTER BUNNY

Well, No but I do know how to revive a rabbit's heart with a laser gun, set it on electroshock mode.

BUGS BUNNY

Well yeah but there's really no wrong way to do it.

[Elmer Fudd walks in wearing a black suit and black hat]

ELMER FUDD

I wish I couwd hang awound wif you owdinawy citizen types but my countwy needs me I take on cewtain powews when I put on dis govewnment unifowm. Not unwike youw Mawvew supewhewoes, wike, you know Stwetch Awmstwong, Spidewman, what not.

BUGS BUNNY

Your Batcave's open there, Elmer.

ELMER FUDD

Huh?

[everyone laughs as Elmer Fudd zips up his pants]

ELMER FUDD

You know, I don't mind you guys making fun of me on a daiwy basis, but when I have dis govewnment unifowm on, I'd appweciate a wittwe wespect especiawwy fwom wabbits.

BUGS BUNNY

You're right, I'm sorry. Of all the FBI agents I know, you're the bravest.

YAKKO WARNER

Set your laser gun on stun, Elmer Fudd!

[Yakko, Wakko and Dot, laughs and Yakko Warner imitates a laser gun firing, Wakko Warner with a expensive video camera gets on top on The 2016 Honda Accord and walks to the two giant gloves from his "gizmo" and Calamity Coyote presses a button and the two giant gloves grabs Wakko Warner and holds him firmly in it]

YAKKO WARNER

Wakko, you better hold onto that camera just like those giant gloves from your gizmo are holding you 'cause me and Dot are driving right up next to that twister, Newstime Live's paying $50,000 for flying cow video.

WAKKO WARNER

We could get our water tower tornado proof

DOT WARNER

Yeah, remember what happened when our water tower was taken by a tornado 20 years ago, a year after the Oklahoma City bombing.

SLAPPY SQUIRREL

I tell you what, Daffy. You want to get a flying cow, stuff as much dynamite in the cow's pants then boom, that cow is flying all over the place.

SKIPPY SQUIRREL

Wow, learn something new every day.

YAKKO WARNER

This is no time for jokes, Slappy and Skippy. This tornado's already registered a level two on the Fujisaki scale. A storm that strong will send an egg through a barn door

WAKKO WARNER

Two barn doors if one of them's open.

Buster Bunny

What will a level three do, Yakko?

Yakko Warner

Level three will send an egg through a brick wall, Tornado chasers call it "Humpty's Revenge," and me, Wakko, and Dot are tornado chasers much like Martian Hunters only we chase tornados rather than hunt martians I.e Marvin and a level three tornado can easily blow an 11 year old puppy kid like Wakko right into the tornado, that's why those giant gloves from Wakko's gizmo are needed to keep Wakko Warner from getting blown away

Buster Bunny

Wow and are you sure giant gloves is necessary for tornado chasing.

Yakko Warner

A tornado alone is a disaster like Hurricane Katrina, or Hurricane Matthew, but a tornado outbreak is like End of Days Buster Bunny. The soft will be blasted through the hard, Chaos will descend upon Duck Vader and his Stormtwoopers, and Arnold the Pit Bull will become a woman of average strength.

Arnold the Pitbull

Jesus Christ Yakko.

Yakko Warner

(to audience)

Goodnight everybody.

BUGS BUNNY

That's enough there, Yakko. Now let's go, Buster and Babs.

BUSTER BUNNY

Uh, just a minute, Bugs Bunny.. I forgot something important.

[Buster Bunny runs in the house and grabs two eggs then he runs back out and hands one to Babs Bunny then we go to Newstime Live Weather where Tina Russo is reporting on "Tornado Watch 2016"]

TINA RUSSO

Tina Russo-Duck here for Tornado Watch 2016 brought to you by the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club and the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall. Mention that your home was destroyed and you have insurance and get a $50,000 shopping spree for your new home Mention that your home was destroyed and you don't have insurance you can take refuge at Casa de Malla, an outbreak of tornadoes has touched down in Hill County. As of this time we have no reports of injuries or of injury footage but if you know of someone who has been injured or is likely to be injured please call this station.

[Plucky Pines Trailer Park, Lola Bunny is driving with Plucky Duck, Daffy Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Marcia Martian and Porky Pig arrive at the trailer park they get out and walk to Plucky's trailer]

PLUCKY DUCK

So many good memories.

[Hamton J. Pig gasps]

MARCIA MARTIAN

There's the clothes that you and I wore from that wild sex night.

[Marcia Martian gasps]

Hamton J. Pig

And the empty root beer bottles from that one night can you tell me more.

LOLA BUNNY

Oh, this will be harder than I thought.

PLUCKY DUCK

(sighing) There was a lot of achievements made when we lived here. I guess I have that effect on people.

LOLA BUNNY

No. do not be silly. The fight Bugs Bunny and I had today was about him not you. I am so angry at him and his precious self-control.

DAFFY DUCK

Tell me about it

LOLA BUNNY

(imitating Bugs Bunny)

"I surely am not unfond of you, Lola Bunny, I tell you what " what kind of girlfriend proposal is that?

[meanwhile Bugs Bunny, Babs Bunny and Buster Bunny are driving to Plucky Pines Trailer Park Bugs Bunny turns on the radio]

Radio Announcer

Wheezie's Nite Club and the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club was both in the path of gale force winds.

WALTER BUNNY

(on radio)

The tornados have leveled the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. Al, Everyone is fine but the inside lobby suffered the most damage it was the highest concentration of tornados also it turns out that Marvin Martian tried to fly his Martian Maggot in gale force winds. Wheezie and if you're talking about the raffle we deny any and all accusations of raffle fixing

Wheezie

(on radio)

Yeah, it leveled the club Al, The strippers are fine, but a customer had his lap broken by one of the dancers.

[Bugs Bunny turns off the radio]

BUGS BUNNY

Nothing to worry trailer park is at least three strip clubs away from Wheezie's and two country clubs away from the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club also known to members as the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C.

[suddenly Bugs Bunny's Ford F-450 breaks down]

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

What?

(Bugs Bunny sighs)

BUGS BUNNY (CONT'D)

It's that dang fuel filter again and there's no gas station for miles.

BUSTER BUNNY

Well head to the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall. They've got everything and a whole lot more.

BABS BUNNY

It's the only option we have and I wonder if they have something for Shirley Loon.

[Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny ann exits the car and runs to the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall]

BUGS BUNNY

Come on, Buster and Babs, hurry up.

[cut to a road a 2016 Honda Accord with Wakko Warner on top of the vehicle anchored to two giant gloves holding him from his "gizmo", is heading for the tornado Yakko Warner is seen driving]

Yakko Warner

All right, twister. It's just you, me and my sibs now. In 2000, sixteen years ago you took our water tower same thing happened to Buster Bunny's home on 2005

[the twister's image is reflected on Yakko's red nose and eyes]

Yakko Warner

Did you think we'd forget that? Come on, bring it on!

[a raindrop hits the windshield and Yakko Warner panics]

Yakko Warner

AAHH! Dottie! Please, take the wheel!

Dot Warner

Yakko, It's Dot call me Dottie and you'll dieeeee

[Yakko Warner loses control of his 2016 Honda Accord with veers out of control and into a cornfield and Wakko Warner is trying to hold onto his camera]

Wakko Warner

Hey, whoa, Yakko watch were your going.

[Yakko Warner hits a ramp and makes a clean jump and onto the road and the trunk is popped open and a box of Slappy's "ACME Cartoon Bombs" falls out of the trunk and in the middle of the highway then we cut to the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny runs inside

BUGS BUNNY

Excuse me, come on, Buster and Babs.

[inside the store everyone is filling their carts of whatever they can find, some are fighting over some items then we cut to Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

12 Fuel filters for $60? But I only need one. Ah, damn.

[at the checkout area Buster Bunny puts a fuel filter on a purchase table]

BUSTER BUNNY

One fuel filter.

CASHIER

I'm sorry, hon, but those have to be purchased in packets of 12.

[Bugs Bunny puts the fuel filter into the packit]

BUGS BUNNY

12 Fuel filters.

CASHIER

I can't sell you a package that's opened.

BUGS BUNNY

I opened it. I'm the one who opened it.

CASHIER

I'm sorry, baby, but I can't. For insurance reasons.

BUGS BUNNY

What insurance reasons? What could possibly happen with an open package of fuel filters?

CUSTOMER 1

Fuel filters? Honey, quick that jackass bunny is buying all the fuel filters!

CUSTOMER 2

What, leave some for us, jackass rabbit!

CUSTOMER 3

I need a fuel filter. What are they for? I need one.

CUSTOMER 1

Well, that man's buying them by the dozen. Somebody stop him!

(everyone clamors as Buster Bunny gets a fuel filter and he, Bugs Bunny and Babs Bunny runs off Buster Bunny draws out his laser gun and fires a laser bolt in the air and everyone stops clamoring and puts her hands up]

[later Bugs Bunny is stopped by a highway bomb squad and a federal agent Elmer Fudd is also at the scene that are trying to clean up the box of bombs (that Yakko Warner had let spill out onto the highway but the bomb squad workers are just poking around with sticks and Bonkers Bobcat is the leader drinking root beer]

Bugs Bunny

Come on.

[Bugs Bunny honks his horn]

Bugs Bunny (CONT'D)

Come on! Let's go! Move that truck!

[a worker walks towards his Ford F-450]

Bugs Bunny (CONT'D)

My girlfriend is stuck in Plucky Pines.

BOMB SQUAD WORKER

I'm not authorized to drive the truck.

Buster Bunny

My girlfriend is in danger, damn it! Now make something happen!

BOMB SQUAD WORKER

[talks into radio]

Fudd I got a problem here, requesting priority backup.

[Elmer Fudd walks over to Buster Bunny who is in the driver's seat of Bugs' Ford F-450]

BUGS BUNNY

Elmer thank God! Make this idiot let me pass.

ELMER FUDD

Uh, and just how wouwd I do dat, Bugs? Wif my badge ow my gun?

Bugs BUNNY

Elmer, come on now.

ELMER FUDD

No, no. sowwy. Sowwy, I must have a bad case of agent's eaw I can't heaw a wowd you say untiw you addwess me as Agent Fudd.

BUGS BUNNY

Elmer, please...

ELMER FUDD

I CAN'T HEAW YOU!

BUGS BUNNY

All right...Agent Fudd.

ELMER FUDD

I don't know if I wike youw tone, wookie.

BUSTER BUNNY

What did i do to deserve this? I didn't mean to curse his girlfriend to hell!

[Bugs Bunny looks at a worker with a vacuum walking towards the container. Lightning flashes and Bugs Bunny sees in the worker's place Carl the Grim Rabbit for half a second, then reality returns.]

BUGS BUNNY

[worried]

Oh...

[Bugs Bunny switches the gear into drive, and floors it he drive around the hazmat crew. The tornado is rapidly approaching Plucky Pines. ]

Bugs BUNNY

Ahhh... AAHH! NO!

[we go to another CNN Breaking News]

TINA RUSSO

Tina Russo here Death Watch 2016 a level-five tornado is headed right for Plucky Pines Trailer Park. Plucky Pines residents, we urge you to remain calm. However, if there are any personal issues that you've been waiting to resolve or if you've never experienced the miracle of lovemaking now might be the time.

[Plucky Pines Trailer Park Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny drives up and looks for Lola Bunny]

BUGS BUNNY

Lola Bunny! Daffy Duck! Where are you?

BUSTER BUNNY

Look, Bugs...flamingos.

MISS FLAMIEL

The twister's coming! Run for the 'fraidy hole!

BUGS BUNNY

Take Babs Bunny!

BUSTER BUNNY

Bugs, Plucky's my friend I'll go

[Miss Flamiel takes Bugs Bunny and Babs Bunny as Buster Bunny runs to Plucky's trailer]

BUSTER BUNNY

Lola Bunny! Lola Bunny, are you in here with Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Porky Pig, Hamton J. Pig and Marcia Maritan, especially Plucky Duck?

LOLA BUNNY

Buster, Bugs, over here!

BUSTER BUNNY

Lola!

[Buster Bunny and Bugs Bunny tries to walk to the fraidy hole and Babs Bunny attempts to get an egg thrown through a brick wall via the force of an EF-5 tornado after Yakko's story of such an occurrence.

BABS BUNNY

This is the chance we've been waiting for!

[Babs Bunny throws the egg and it flies back into her face Buster Bunny dose the same thing but it it flies back into his face as he struggles to grab onto a telephone pole he crouches down.

LOLA BUNNY

Look out!

[Buster Bunny and Bugs Bunny looks at the EF-5 tornado as it picks up an Invince-a tron and is thrown into Starship Enterprise]

BUGS BUNNY

Hurry!

[Bugs Bunny makes it to a telephone pole and grab ahold of it and Buster Bunny holds on to the telephone pole and aMug Root Beer can hits Buster Bunny on the head Buster Bunny's shirt peels off]

PLUCKY DUCK

Hang on Buster!

LOLA BUNNY

What on Earth are you doing here?

BUSTER BUNNY

Me, Bugs and Babsy came to find you! I don't know how long I can hold on so I better say this now...Bugs Bunny felt terrible about what he said and did to you, Lola Bunny, your boyfriend doesn't want you to go to hell...I'm not good at this kind of thing.

LOLA BUNNY

Go on, you're doing fine, Bum-bum! Don't edit yourself. Just whatever comes Buster...just let it come!

[Bugs Bunny is seen holding on for dear life as the EF-5 tornado flips Starship Voyager then uproots Slappy Squirrel's tree house and tosses it to it's side]

BUGS BUNNY

you're my best girlfriend! You mean everything to me! When you were apart with you today, that was hell! I couldn't wake up in the morning without your beautiful face beside him! I love you! And Buster and Babs and his friends and my friends and even Marcia the Martian, to a lesser extent since I been makeing laughs 1933!

MARCIA MARTIAN

Oh..

LOLA BUNNY

Hang on!

[Bugs Bunny and Buster Bunny screams as Lola Bunny closes the tornado shelter door and Buster Bunny is still holding on for dear life soon, as soon his shorts are taken off from the wind the wind stops]

LOLA BUNNY

Hurry, Buster! Hurry! It's the eye of the storm. Come to the shelter. Run!

BUSTER BUNNY

Is Daffy Duck still alive? Tell him to cover his eyes.

DAFFY DUCK

They're covered.

MISS FLAMIEL

Oh, just run, you jackass!

BUGS BUNNY

Don't tell me that Miss Flamiel's in there, too!

MISS FLAMIEL

Oh, Don't mind me I've seen a barrel of pickles in my day.

BUSTER BUNNY

Alright, I'm coming

[Buster Bunny deciding on a Texas State flag and a Warner Bros. shirt Buster Bunny walks with the Warner Bros. shirt and walks to the shelter, just in time as a spaceship crashes into the telephone pole that Buster Bunny held month he enters the shelter then after the tornado had struck Plucky Pines Trailer Park Buster Bunny Bunny exits the shelter wearing some of Lola Bunny's cloths and Marcia the Martian cloths he even wears Marvin the Martian's helmet]

BUGS BUNNY

Well Plucky, you don't have a trailer anymore. It's tipped over.

BUSTER BUNNY

Guess you'll be staying with us from now on.

Plucky Duck

But, Buster Bunny, my trailer park.

Buster Bunny

Plucky did you get insurance that covers Acts of God, vandalism or Duck Vader accidents

Plucky Duck

Insurance.

BUSTER BUNNY

That covers Acts of God, vandalism or Duck Vader accidents.

PLUCKY DUCK

I set a plan and put that into motion so I'm covered, and thanks, Buster Bunny.

DAFFY DUCK

You know what I'll never forget was when Buster Bunny was naked.

LOLA BUNNY

That never happened.

DAFFY DUCK

Oh you despicable rabbit, the wind blew all his clothes off.

BUSTER BUNNY

Not my shorts.

DAFFY DUCK

Yes, it did!

BUSTER BUNNY

Not my shorts.

LOLA BUNNY

Not his shorts, Daffy Duck.

[we zoom out as Buster Bunny takes the driver seat and his orange shorts are seen from a tree branch credits roll as Yahoos and Triangles plays in the background]


End file.
